Not over it
by wwe4everever
Summary: Randy wasn't comlpenty over not getting that promotion and John still makes everything ok. Another part to my other story bad day. Hope you enjoy & please Review


**One spring morning john decided to stay home from work. It was a beautiful day and he wanted nothing more then to be with his lover but Randy's been working non stop ever since he didn't get the promotion he wanted, trying to prove to himself and everyone else that he deserved that promotion more then Burke did. He's been in a sour mood and it killed John to see his lover so upset.**

**Today he decided to try to make him fell better. He went to the kitchen and made a big lunch for him and Randy. Then he grabbed a blanket and went to the back yard. He laid out the blanket and set everything out. Finally he went over to the garden and cut a few roses; he went back inside and spread them on the floor. Starting at the door and leading out the back door. Satisfied with himself he went into the living room to call Randy.**

Randy was exhausted, he was sitting at his desk with his face buried in his hands. He dosed off a little but jumped when his phone rang. He smiled when he saw John's name flashing across the screen. "Oh I'm so glad to hear you're voice."

John smiles "You ok you sound like you were sleep?"

Randy chuckles "I almost was but then you called, what's up?" he says starting to work again.

"I need you to come home." He stated

Randy stops "What I can't John I'm really busy."

John sighs "I don't care alright, I want you to come home now Randy."

Randy slams his hand on the desk. "I said I can't John!" silence "John?" nothing "Are you still there?" still no answer Randy and rubs his face with his free hand. "Alright I'll come home but this better be important."

John looks down. "So I'm not important to you know is that it?" John snaps

"Aw come on you know I didn't mean it like that."

John shakes his head. "Just forget it alright I'll let you get back to work." John hangs up the phone.

"John! Crap" he hangs up he packs up his stuff and leaves.

**At the house**

Randy opens the door and imminently sees the pedals on the floor. "John?" he calls out.

He locks the door and follows the pedals out the back door. He saw a blanket on the ground with a basket on it and went over to it.

"What are you doing here?" John asked from the doorway.

Randy turns to him "Oh hey um what's all this."

John shrugs "I don't know, look ever since you didn't get that promotion you've been different."

"What do you mean?"

John takes a step forward. "You're always working now Randy and I really miss you. I thought if I didn't do something about it, it would tear us apart and I didn't want that."

Randy looks down "I'm sorry John."

John walks up to Randy and takes his hand. "I though you could use some time to relax and just be with me. Randy I just don't want you to overwork yourself alright."

Randy looks down at the blanket and smiles. "I can't believe you did all this for me. I thought if I worked extra and give it my all I would prove to everyone that I deserved it."

"You did deserve it Randy. You're amazing at what you do and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Randy just looks at John "Thank you John."

John places both of his hands on Randy's face. "I love you too and I'm sorry about everything."

John looks down "So does that mean you're going back to your regular hours?"

Randy chuckles "Yeah I'll go back to my regular hours."

John smiles "SO are you going back to work or-"

Randy cuts him off. "Family emergency, I'm out for the rest of the day and I'll talk to my boss tomorrow about my hours."

John sighs "Ok then" he leads Randy to the blanket and takes off his jacket. He unbuttons his shirt and takes it off.

John lies down and Randy sits down next to him. He immediately goes for the basket. "Oh god I'm so hungry." He picks up two sandwiches a beer and gobbles it all down.

John just watches him. "Slow down or you'll choke."

Randy smiles and gets up, he sits on top of John and pulls out a set of grapes and they shared it.

After he and John finished them Randy laid back down and stared at the sky. "I love spring."

John lies next to him and rubs the side of his arm. "Yeah me too."

Randy rolls over and lies on John's chest. "God I'm so tired."

John wraps his arm around Randy's neck. "Get some sleep." Randy doesn't answer so John looks down and sees that he's already sleep. He smiles and looks back at the sky "Goodnight babe."

**FIN **


End file.
